fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Running
Note: Some references if you can find them Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Hard Running As soon as Damon approached the Begin Mark, he passed it while running like a idiot with his arms up, then as the others approach the mark, a type of Body Guard stop them, he had a black colored skin, used a black suit and black glasses. "Hey, where do you think you are going?!" The man asks the group. "Uhhh we are going to participate in the running thing..." Anorak answers kind of confused. "You guys aren't allowed to participate, only the first one who signed is allowed!" The Man on the suit says with his deep voice. "HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA TAKE IN THE ASS!!!" Meredy shouts at Damon while laughing very loud and hard since she won't participate even through Damon has written her name on the list. Damon stops running and keeps a type of poker face as he stare at them and the man "Ah no problem, I can handle myself!" He shouts happily at them while waving. "WHAT?! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!! WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?!" Meredy shouts at him with a angry face fault as she tries to advance towards Damon and tackle him only to be holded by both Anorak and Hershell who were shouting at her 'Damn stop being bipolar'. "Just make sure you are ok" Samantha and Reggie say on unisson while looking at Meredy and sighing comicaly. Damon just run away towards the path of the running as he waves at the group. As he keeps running Damon notices he had passed the Start Mark and looks around to see he is on a Little Road-Island with light-greenish grass, some trees and small plants, there were also some rocks who looked like small peaks. This scenario had made something appear on his mind, yes a memory, a good one. "Flashback Starts" Damon smells the fresh air full of sulfur since he is very near the vulcan, he stares at the florest at his back and grins a little. He runs fastly while holding his bag as he approaches the Volcano's Mouth what increases the smell of sulfur in the air, Damon looks around the mouth in search of a house, he smells the air again but doesn't find anything. Damon arrives at the backside of the volcano still searching for the house, he smells the air deeply and find something near the Beach of the Backside of the island. Damon jumps fastly in said direction and lands perfectly in the beach, there he looks around only to see a little house near the water, he grins widely and begin to run towards the house. Damon arrives at the back of the house to see a muscular man with black-curly hair and tanned skin wearing Hawaiian clothes while drinking some sort of red drink, he turns his head to look at Damon "Now now, look what we've got here!" The man says grinning. Damon grins again "Well, it is nice to see you again Honorium" He closes his eyes "And pretty good location you put your house on..." Honorium grins as well but Damon punchs his face with a angry face fault "Damnit, you wanted me to say that my friend?! Why behind a volcano?!" Damon shouts while fire got out of his mouth in a comic way, he sits on the chair at Honorium's side. "Now now, calm down" Honorium calms Damon down while unfazed by his punch, Honorium drinks more of the cup he got, the drink had a lemon, Honorium picked it with his air suck and ate it "So it seems you recently made some things right?!" He says while drinking again "Recently?! The last thing I've done was 3 years ago" Damon says with a drop on the back of his head "Well, these 3 years I spent with Jellal, I've trained hard with him, the only weird thing is that I always needed to get him out of some situations..." Damon renembers with a drop at the backside of his head. "Hahaha, that boy, he is funny!" Honorium drinks more puts spits it out "DAMN SPICY!" But ironicaly continues to drink. "How can a drink be spicy?!" Damon makes a angry-confused face fault "Well, what do you mean me to do?! Like catch a creature, a baddy guy?" Damon asks Honorium. "Now now, I guess you aren't strong enough to catch the things I'm after..." Honorium puts the drink on a table. "Meh...tell me what do you want" Damon says while grinning. "I wanted to visit an ancient temple to find an ancient script! But to find it I would need a Old Death Watch since they were ours rivals in the ancient days!" Honorium says like it was the most normal thing to be said. "Huh? If you are mentioning them...it has to do with dragons?" Damon asks surprised with widened eyes "So a Dad Wash of the ancient times will appear?!". "Well, I haven't told you, but the King I serverd for was a friend of another ancient King...and well he trained three other dragons so one of them would surpass him, in right, every dragon king needed to train three disciples to surpass them...I was one of my King's disciples. These two kings died eventually even just when the Ancient Death Watch appeared, my king died in battle against hundreds of dragons, while the second king was killed by the bastard Acnologia" Honorium drinks again "So you want me to find this Ancient Death Watch when it does appears?" Damon asks excited. "First...I want to see how strong you currently are!" Honorium finishes his drink. "OH, Are you gonna fight me?! Bring it, I will be deadly serious against you" Damon gets off the chair "Where? Where?" Damon asks for their Fight Location as he changes the position of his head fastly in excitement. Honorium gets up as well and stands looking towards a small floating island in the middle of the ocean "That one" Honorium extends his leg as he steps on the water but doesn't fall, in less than 5 seconds Honorium ran so fastly he got his feet on the island "Now, come to here". "Ah...Eh...Ih....EEEEHHHH??????" Damon makes a confused face fault "How the fuck did you....?" "I created solid shadows with my feet!" Honorium tears his shirt off as he only stays with his underwear, strangely it was dark with fire emblems over it, he also takes his shoes off. Damon takes his Happy-Sad Hat off and puts it on the chair, he takes both his yellow shirt and shoes staying with his black pants. He makes flames surround his body as Dragonic Wings appears on his back, using them he flies over to the little island and lands over it as he faces Honorium. "So shall we begin our fight? It will be good to remove my rust!" Honorium puts his punchs on his waist as he awaits. "I will go with everything from the start!" Damon puts his fingers on a gun-like position and begins to gather flames on his middle and index fingers, his fingertips shine brightly as he shouts "Flame Dragon's Finger Pistol!" Damon begins to fastly shoots bullets made of fire at Honorium. But soon as they approach, Honorium moves his arm in a gentle way, the swing of the arm despite being gentle had made all of the bullets stop and disappear "Hoh good". "Gh" Damon moves his right arm backwards as he concentrates his flames on his hand, a powerful long lance made of fire is then made, Damon looks to Honorium as he shoots it at his direction "Flame Dragon's Battle Lance" The projectile goes flying towards Honorium but the latter extends his arm with a open palm to block the lance, the lance then collides with his palm making a explosion in the process, Honorium however was unfazed. "Hoho you can make lances like you are using Molding Magic, impressive!" Honorium grins. Damon suddenly appears before Honorium, Damon was with his right arm black colored and it had a flame aura around it "Lets see what it can do now" Damon prepares to punch Honorium "Shadow Flame....Dragon's....PUNCH!!" Damon strongly punches Honorium's stomach, while the latter was with open arms. The impact have made Honorium move backwards a little, and then it is followed by a flame explosion which appeared in Honorium making the little island shake its lands. "HOHO! Now your Hybrid punch seems to have created more harmony between the elements!" Honorium says as he looks to his stomach area which hadn't anything at all. "Damn...I expected a different reaction!" Damon stands in his battle position. "A different reaction to this little thing?" Honorium asks normally. "Lets try this then!" Damon raises his right leg in the air at his backside as he begins to acccumulate flames on it "If I hit...the explosion will be big!" A Flame Lance appears on Damon's foot surprising Honorium "Flame Dragon's Battle Lance" Damon fires a bigger version of the hand-used battle lance towards Honorium, the lance advances even more as it goes burning and cracking the Island's land. Honorium gives out a big smile as he shouts "HAI" Slapping the lance at the same moment, making it change its direction towards the floor creating a big crater and a small explosion which covered the sides of each one. The lance was powerful enough to pierce through the land and make some water comes out of it since there is water under the island "Hoho impressive, I didn't know you could transfer the attacks to another limb of your body" Honorium says with comic widened eyes, but makes another surprised expression when the smoke goes off. Damon has raised his left leg into the air and had accumulated shadows on it as he shouts "Shadow Dragon's....CLAW!!" Damon sends a powerful cutting attack towards Honorium, the slice makes its path as it goes cutting everything and tearing the island in half, as soon as it reachs Honorium, the latter tries to block it using his arm only to be pushed backwards by the great slash. Honorium grins "Rurya" By putting a little effort on his arm the attack vanishes making a powerful wind blast travels through the place, he looks to the path the slice had made, it nearly cut the island in half. Damon steps hardly on the floor as he begins to run towards Honorium with his left arm extended backwards and blackened "Don't think I'm done yet!" Damon makes a flame aura surrounds his punch "Shadow Dragon's Stone Crusher: Eighteen Flame Armament POUND CANNON!!" As Damon shouts it a silhouette of Shadow Dragon with a Red mouth appears behind him roaring (Side Note: The silhouette's appearance is based off Acnologia). Damon continues to charge towards Honorium as he shouts like a Warrior, he then jumps to punch Honorium right on his face "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH". "Well done!" Honorium grins and closes his eyes, and then he puts his index finger of his right hand towards Damon's punch, the collision had made a flashy explosion occurs covering making the entire place shine. After the light toned down, the impact had cracked the entire island and also made the beach of the backside of Gecko's Island shake completely "Hehe" Honorium giggles "You have gotten stronger Damon!" Honorium extends his left hand and flips Damon in the head with his middle finger making the latter flying and roll at the same time towards the Beach, then Damon's body lands on it still rolling and destroy a big rock which was there due to the impact. Honorium looks to where Damon landed and jumps towards him "So Damon, found it funny?" Honorium grins. "Shit, I couldn't even scratch you!" Damon says in the ground. "Don't worry about that! You are very strong!! I'm very proud of you!" Honorium puts his punchs on his waist. "I guess I showed you what I can do for now" Damon itches his forehead "Well, Am I strong enough for the Ancient Dad Wash?" "Well, aside from the Death Watch, you have to pass the climates and landscapes from the Ancient Continent, guess you should improve more on your abilities....while this" Honorium turns on his TV only to notice the World Soccer Cup is already on, the moment he turns the TV on, Brazil makes a Goal "HOLYSHIT A GOAL...YES GO FOR IT BRAZIL!!! NOW ITS A TIE!!! HAHAHAHA EAT THIS OLD GEEZER" Honorium magicaly has yellow and green colored clothes. Damon grins as he gets up as well and looks to his foster father watching something strange, he gets his yellow shirt (Wait...wasn't it ripped apart...?) and his shoes, also picking his Happy-Sad hat and putting it on his head while smiling "Then, we have to part ways now old man, bye bye, hope I see you again!" Damon heads towards the Volcano as Honorium grins widely. "Flashback Ends" "I will win this tournament, either serious or happy, I will" Damon smiles widely while jumping the cliff to proceed. To Be Continued In the next chapter...Damon will be one of the many to arrive at the Finish Mark for the First Ordeal!! Now he shall face very powerful opponents to proceed and win the tournament! Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown